


Instructions (Daichi x Reader x Kuroo x Bokuto)

by SimplySunasBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Haikyuu smut, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Spitroasting, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, bokurodai - Freeform, healthy poly relationships, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySunasBaby/pseuds/SimplySunasBaby
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 668





	Instructions (Daichi x Reader x Kuroo x Bokuto)

"Daichi?" you said, getting his attention. He looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow and you suddenly got 10x more nervous. "Can we talk....about our sex life?" He was intrigued but there was a flash of worry across his expression.

"Is something wrong, Baby?"

"nothing is wrong, trust me. our sex is incredible. I just wanted to know if we can try something new"

"tell me what you're thinking"

Daichi was always willing to try new things with you. The first time you two had sex, he was gentle, but eventually, when he was comfortable with you, you learned his mean demeanour was a facade. This is why you knew he wouldn't immediately shut you down when you suggested adding other people to your sex life; he looked pretty intrigued at your proposal. Which is how you found yourself in your current position:on your knees facing the headboard of the bed with your arms behind you with Bokuto positioned opposite you in exactly the same way, waiting for instructions. Daichi and Kuroo were seated on chairs either side of the bed, both men palming themselves through their jeans.

"Why don't you two make out, and make it sloppy." Instructed Kuroo, unzipping his jeans. You were unable to contain your excitement as Bokuto pulled you onto his lap and connected your lips. He wasted no time shoving his tongue in your mouth. You moaned into his mouth, There was so much saliva that the noise was borderline pornographic. Your hands fisted in his hair pulling him impossibly close. you heard the sounds of belts unbuckling and whined into Bokuto's mouth. You glanced to the side to see Daichi pulling his cock free from his boxers.

"so fucking pretty" hummed Kuroo. He spat in his hand and wrapped it around his cock. "Play with her little pussy"

Bokuto's hand slipped between the two of you and you whimpered into his mouth as he rubbed circles on your clit.

"Her tits are so fucking sensitive" said Daichi who was currently wrapping a hand around his thick cock. Bokuto pushed you on your back, slipped a finger into your pussy and attached his lips to your nipple. He bit and sucked on your nipple as he awaited another instruction. The way you whimpered at the feeling of his teeth against your nipple had him rock hard. He started to grind his hips into the mattress, only stopping when Kuroo sharply told him too. He added another finger and curled them inside you. He moved to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention. Daichi groaned as he watched you arch your back. "You gonna cum baby?" he asked, eyes not leaving your body as you bucked your hips into Bokuto who was stuffing another finger into your tight pussy.

You nodded, feeling your stomach tighten in anticipation. Bokuto grinned as you squirmed on his fingers feeling impossible close. You orgasm washed over you and left you feeling breathless. Bokuto grinned as you coated his hand in your cum.

"good girl" cooed Kuroo taking his hand off of his cock so that he didn't cum too soon. "Shit, you're a hot little thing" he growled, standing up and grabbing Bokuto's wrist. He pulled Bokuto's hand to his face and and sucked you juices off of his fingers. He looked so good that you hummed in appreciation at the sight and Kuroo chuckled and pat your head.

His hand that was patting you switched to gripping your hair and pulling you onto your knees.

"Lay back, pretty boy"

Bokuto shuffled down the bed a little bit and did as Kuroo instructed. Kuroo pulled your face over Bokuto's cock. It was pretty, well...as pretty as a cock could be, he was so big that you weren't sure if you could fit it in your mouth. His cock was an angry red and in desperate need of a warm wet little throat to fuck. You obediently licked up the underside of him and took the head into your mouth. Bokuto struggled to control his hips as a tingling sensation shot up his spine and he instinctively bucked into your mouth. The unexpected movement forced his fat cock further down your throat making you gag, a sensation that pulled a beautiful moan from his throat.

With alot of cooing from Daichi and Kuroo, both you and Bokuto manage to calm down a little and get back to it. Kuroo's hand on you head and the vocal encouragement from Daichi help you take Bokuto deeper into your throat. You bring your hands to wrap around what you couldn't fit in your mouth. Bokuto's moans turn to growls as you take even more of him in your mouth, hes so worked up that hes already close and the way you're working your tongue against him has him rapidly approaching his release.

"She's so good" he whines slowly bucking into you again. "I'm close"

Daichi chuckles, knowing exactly what he's talking about. His hand comes to pet your head in silent praise, letting you know how much of a good girl you're being. You continue to bob your head, preparing to swallow every drop of cup from Bokutos cock. Bokuto's gentle thrusts stuttered as his hands pushed the others out of the way so that he had something to hold onto. His grip on your hair was so harsh that you couldn't help but moan around his cock, the vibrations of which sent him over the edge. Bokuto moaned and cursed as he shot his cum down your throat. You tries to swallow as much you could but load was so heavy that when you pulled away his cum dropped from down your chin to your chest. All three men kept their eyes focused on you as you scooped his cum off of your chest and sucked it off of your fingers one by one, groaning as you tasted his cum on your tongue. They all cursed under their breaths, considering you to be the most appealing sight they've ever seen. The sight of your perfect lips wrapped around your fingers had them growling. You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue to show them that you were a good girl and swallowed it all down.

Daichi and Kuroo, who had grown too antsy and unable to watch anymore, grabbed you and Bokuto pulling you to their respective sides of the bed. They had grabbed the rope from the box you and Daichi kept under the bed and went to work tying your wrists together. You glanced up at Bokuto who was grinning at you. The positions they had you in meant that you and Bokuto were still facing eachother.

You moaned as Daichi pushed his thick cock into your pussy, splitting you open on him. He let you adjust to his size before pulling back causing you to whimper.

"Aww, poor baby. You feel all empty now huh?" He chuckled and waited for you to respond. The frantic nod you gave was answer enough and he thrust back into you. The gasp you let out when he pushed back in gave him a little ego boost. He knew he was big but watching you, all wet and eager, struggle to take him fueled his pride. You were such an insatiable little thing, always ready to present and take a punishment. Daichi was never panicky about going too far, he always kept a watchful eye on your state and trusted you to use your safeword if needed.

You clenched tightly around him, snapping him away from his thoughts and back to his cock buried inside you. You began to squirm in his grasp and he smacked your ass as a warning to behave.

"You squeezed Daddy so tight, I see those kegels are paying off"

You were lost in the feeling of Daichis thick cock stretching you open that you almost forgot Kuroo and Bokuto's presence until you heard Bokuto whimper and smoan directly into your ear. Daichi smaked your other ass cheek twice, enjoying the way you responded with a pornographic squeal. Kuroo followed suit, swatted Bokuto's ass with equal force to Daichi, grinning at the high pitched noice that got caught in Bokuto's throat.

"Look at them" cooed Daichi, landing yet another harsh slap on your ass as he continued to thrust into your sensitive cunt. "They look so cute, all tied up and messy". Kuroo hummed in agreement, pulling Bokuto up to his chest, biting down on his neck.

"Such good little whores, being obedient little cocksleeves," said Kuroo in a sweet tone of voice completely contradicting his filthy words. " I didn't know your innocent little Y/N was so...filthy" he chuckled.

Daichi gripped your hair in his fist and pulled your head, so it was tilted upwards. He moved his hand to your jaw and forced your mouth open; there was a 'puh' noise followed by the sensation of Daichi's saliva hitting your tongue. He collected more saliva and spat into your mouth to show Kuroo just how filthy you really are. Kuroo pushed Bokuto back down towards the bed so that he was level with you, keeping his fist tight in his hair.

"Don't swallow" Daichi warned, pushing you further along the bed, so your head was at a perfect angle for Kuroo. You tried not to swallow as Kuroo smirked befor spitting in your waiting mouth, his saliva mixed with Daichi's and your own. The feeling made you whimper. You curled your tongue, so the saliva didn't drip out of your mouth. The whole image of these powerful men spitting into your mouth made your pussy clench and drool which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Daichi who hummed in appreciation. Daichi pulled you backward on the bed, so you were face to face with Bokuto. Bokuto spat into your mouth and closed the gap between you, slotting your lips together in a messy kiss, tongue lapping messily against yours. Both Daichi and Kuroo let out a groan at the sight. You were so glad you had brought this up. Bokuto's mouth felt so good against yours and your Doms were enjoying themselves if their heavy thrust and growling words were anything to go by.

You were so engrossed in Bokuto's mouth on yours that you didn't notice the wand vibrator Daichi pulled out from your toybox until he pressed it to your clit causing you to moan and writhe in his grasp. Daichi knew he fucked you good and was never insecure about using toys. He considered any man who sees toys as a threat to be a pussy, why wouldn't he want you to have toys when they can be of great use in situations like this. How could he hate your toys when he can use them to reduce you a sobbing mess. He picked up his thrusts, causing your teeth to clash with Bokuto's as you were pushed forward with each hard thrust.

"Come on baby, give me number two" his words spurred you on and you whined embarrassing loud, earning a condescending laugh from Kuroo. You let out a pathetic moan and pushed back onto him, practically begging him to go deeper. Your face was pushed into Bokuto's shoulder, and you felt the coil in your stomach tighten. Bokuto moaned in your ear as Kuroo frantically fucked into his tight ass and the sound made you clench around your boyfriend.

"fuck, I'm gonna cum, harder please, oh shit, it's so good" you continued your mindless babbling as Daichi cooed filthy words of encouragement in your ear. You could barely hear Bokutos's frantic whimpering as Kuroo landed a harsh spank on his ass because all you could think about was cumming. When your orgasm finally washed over you, you bit down on Bokuto's shoulder to stop a sob from escaping your throat. The pleasurable sting of your teeth helped push Bokuto towards his orgasm. His asshole clenched around Kuroo's cock at the feeling.

"Shit, so fucking tight."

Your head fell to the mattress beneath you as Bokuto let out a long high pitched whine followed by a loud string of curses. Daichis frantic praise was the only signal you got before he came, emptying his balls inside your hot little cunt.

Bokuto had made a mess of your bed and you weren't any different. Both of you had little time to breathe and fully recover before the was was passed to Kuroo who pressed it against Bokuto's balls and reached his hand around to play with his still hard cock.

Daichi toyed with your pussy, rubbing your clit and curling his fingers inside your cunt. He leaned down to suck and bite at your ass and thighs, marking his territory. He waited until you were at your brink, aided by the sounds Bokuto was making, and pulled his fingers away from you. His heart jumped a little at your sad whine, denying you was so much fun.

Bokuto, however, didn't have the same treatment. Kuroo seemed intent on milking Bokuto dry. He didn't relent his pace as he jerked off Bokuto and kept the vibrator pressed to his balls. Daichi lifted you from your position, holding your neck lightly.

"Watch him baby, see how fucking hot they are"

You watched as Bokuto shivered, growling deep in his throat as he came once again, emptying his balls for the third time that evening. He looked so incredible when he came that you couldn't help but verbalize it.

"Holy fuck, Kou. You're so sexy"

Bokuto grinned at your praise looking up at you exhausted. You'd barely caught his wink as you were pushed back down so that your chest was against the quilt. Kuroo let Bokuto vain his breath back as watched you and Daichi, he couldn't wait to fuck you, to kiss Daichi, to watch Daichi fuck his boyfriend.

Daichi grabbed a knife on the bedside table and ran it across your ass cheek, pressing enough to leave a thin red mark behind. You whimper quietly, struggling to form a coherent thought.

Daichi stepped back to admire your body. He loved seeing you like this. On your knees, displaying your glistening pussy to him. He took a moment to look at the bite marks and hickeys littering your thighs from both himself and Bokuto and followed them up to your ass cheeks which were red in the centre, and your right cheek showed hints of a bruise. On the left, the thin red line threatened to fade, and he resisted the urge to drag the knife back over it and open it up. He muttered out sinful compliments as he situated the blade to your wrists and cut you free of your bindings, smiling to himself in amusement when you kept your arms behind your back as you didn't have the energy to move them.

He rolled you over and smoothed his hand over your legs and pressing kisses to your calf. Looking at Kuroo who was using the discarded knife to cut Bokuto free too. Daichi had only had one orgasm, and yet he felt blissed out. He didn't need to cum over and over to feel completely satisfied. He got off on using you. Hearing you beg for him, knowing he made you feel this good was enough for him. However, looking at the now untied Bokuto, who was gazing up at the ceiling with a satisfied look on his face, he wanted nothing more than to have Bokuto's pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

"You look hungry, Kuroo," he said, still holding your legs "want a taste?" Kuroo happily walked around the bed and knelt in front of you. You squirmed, knowing you'd be too sensitive for oral right now. You moaned loudly as Kuroo skillfully licked a stripe up your pussy and clamped his lips around your clit on his way back down. You let out a strangled yell and writhed around despite Kuroo's grip on your hips. It felt so good.

"so, sen-uh fuck, too sensitive" you practically shout, earning a chuckle from Kuroo who came up to ask you if you needed to stop. You thought for a second and then shook your head furiously, he had already started his assault on your clit, and you were so desperate for more contact that you began to think that you might actually sob if he didn't finish.

"You know you can use your safeword whenever you want to stop or take a break, or even just slow down, right?" he asked, making sure you weren't pushing past your limits for his sake.  
You nodded and were going to moan at him to go back to what he was doing, but your words got caught in your throat as Kuroo pulled you closer to the edge of the bed, diving back into a lap at your pussy as if it was the last meal he'd ever have. He held three fingers up to your lips and forced them into your mouth. Kuroo groaned into your pussy, making you shiver, as you swirled your tongue around his digits, sucking them as if they were his cock. He replaced his fingers with his thumb, grunting as you instinctively bite down in response to a particularly harsh suck of your clit.

On the other side of the bed, Daichi was thrusting into Bokuto's hot mouth. Bokuto was laying on his back with his head over the edge of the bed. Daichi was thrusting into Bokuto's throat like a fleshlight causing Bokuto to whine and squirm beneath him. Daichi's hand came down to press against Bokutos throat so that he was practically jerking himself off through Bokuto's throat. When Daichi pulled his cock back, Bokuto took the fleeting moment of freedom to gasp at any air he could take before Daichi shoved his cock back into Bokuto's eager mouth. Daichi looked down next to Bokuto's pliant body and watched as Kuroo flipped you over onto your knees and shoved two fingers into your pussy, licking over the rim of your tight asshole. He teased your tight hole with his thumb as he sucked a purple bruise onto your ass cheek. He moved his mouth back to your ass hole as he thrust his fingers into your used cunt.

Daichi caught sight of the look on your face and almost instantly came. Your eyes were heavily lidded and slightly crossed, cheeks flushed red, tongue lolling out of your mouth and rubbing against the bed sheet underneath you, leaving a pool of saliva with it. You looked blissed out and drunk on sex, Daichi thought you looked breathtaking, he made it his mission to see this face whenever you had sex. The thought that someone else was making you make that face caused should have caused a possessive spark to ignite in his stomach but instead it made his st that was released in the form of amach feel warm and tight, he found it so insanely hot that Kuroo was able pull such a nasty expression from you. He gave a particularly rough thrust into Bokuto's throat, causing him to gag and moan around Daichi who was now close to his second orgasm. He watched as your orgasm hit you, and you physically couldn't scream the way you wanted as the only noises coming from you we're soft whines and choked moans.

"you're making that slutty little face, Y/N, you look like a brain dead, sex crazed, cockhungry slut, so fucking pretty. You're so fucking gorgeous" He growled, picking up his pace in Bokuto's mouth. He thrust his hips as Bokuto hollowed his cheeks.

"God Kou, your throat feels so fucking good" He moaned as he shot ropes of thick cum down Bokuto's throat. He pulled away from Bokuto's throat and leaned down to make sure he was ok as he regained his breath, mumbling praises at him. When he looked up, he saw you on your back as Kuroo grabbed the vibrator. Your thighs shook as you struggled to hold your legs up. You were beyond sensitive, a simple pinch on your bare skin would've sent you over the edge. As soon as you felt the simmering tension in your stomach, Kuroo pulled the wand away from you with a smirk, denying the release you so desperately craved.

It was so attractive, how much power they held over you.

"let me take over" sighed Daichi, taking the vibrator from Kuroo and pressing it back to your clit. He leaned over your body to get a good look at your face. You were making that filthy expression again, and it made heat prickle up his back. He looked at your open mouth where your tongue was leaving sloppy trails of saliva and pushed three fingers into your mouth getting his fingers ready for you . He thrust his slick fingers into your tight cunt at an angle that had you seeing stars. He knew your body so insanely well, it was as much a blessing as it was a curse. He had the ability to manipulate your body as if he had it on puppet strings. As soon as he felt you clench around his thick fingers, he pulled the wand away and stilled his hand. You attempted to let out a frustrated shriek, but it came out as a strangled cry, a noise that made his cock twitch. He gazed at your hole as it clenched around nothing. God, you were incredible. Once you'd caught your breath, he continued thrusting his fingers inside you and switched the angle of his fingers to get you as deep as possible, curling them and making you arch your back into him. This time, having entirely regained his energy, Bokuto joined Daichi's assault on your heated, desperate body by licking and flicking at your sensitive nipples. The sensations were overwhelming, and you needed release badly. However, it didn't seem like your boyfriend got the message as once again he stopped, your orgasm was ripped from you and you choked back a sob. This time you didn't shriek or protest, you simply could not do it. You just clenched your eyes shut, grit your teeth and let the tears fall. Daichi moaned between your legs, clearly pleased with your reactions, and curled his fingers inside you. This time he finally let you cum, and a strange feeling washed over your body as you gushed cum. You sat up the best you could, panting like a bitch in heat, and you suddenly realised what that feeling was. Daichi was sitting on his knees in front of you, with cum dripping down his chin and onto his chest and the fluid was sticking his hair to his forehead. You were going to apologise to Daichi, for squirting on him but he chuckled and nipped at the inside on your thigh with his teeth. Looking up at Kuroo and Bokuto, he gave a satisfied smirk.

"I'm pretty sure I could go all damn night, what about you" he stood up, pressing his lips to Kuroo's as Bokuto nuzzled his face against yours whispering praises against your skin, to let you know just how good you had been and to help you come down from an incredibly intense high. You could hear the low moans from Daichi and Kuroo who were still locked in a deep kiss.

"can I fuck her? I wanna fuck her pussy so bad" asked Kuroo against his lips, nipping the bottom lip a bit for emphasis. Daichi nodded and pulled away, letting Kuroo settle himself between your legs. As soon the head of his cock breached your hole, a panic rised in your body. As much as you wanted to continue, your body just simply would not handle it.

"Orange" you breathed out and almost immediately Kuroo pulled out and Daichi began to smooth your hair. The room went oddly silent waiting for you to speak.

"Tell us what was wrong baby, Are you hurt?"

"It hurt a little but..I just need a break. I dont wanna stop" you said between heavy breaths. They all nodded, exchanging glances and Daichi scooped you up in his arms, pulling you up towards the pillows and cradled you to his chest.

"I'll help her calm down and chill, you keep going and we'll join when were ready. Kuroo had Bokuto on his back and was kissing his neck and you turned into Daichi's chest letting his heart beat calm you down, your previous orgasm was intense and the aftershocks still lingered in your body. Daichi held a bottle of water to your lips, rubbing your back as you drank it down. "Such a good girl, you're an absolute angel" he whispered, pressing kisses to your cheek. He helped you catch your breath and cool down.

When your pulse had returned to normal, you crawled forward towards Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo was buried balls deep in Bokuto.

"can-can I just watch?" you asked, not yet ready to join them. They nodded and Daichi took his place at Bokuto's mouth. A strange feeling washed over you and you felt content, like you could watch the scene infront of you forever. You brought your fingers down to rub your clit and tease your hole. You watched Kuroos forearms tense up and Daichi's thighs flex as they fucked Bokuto who's moans were driving you insane. It was stupidly hot to watch this despite the fact that you were watching your boyfriend have sex with someone else. You felt no jealousy whatsoever, just a desperate need to move your fingers faster.

"Princess?" You looked up at Kuroo as soon as the name had left his mouth. "Can I have a taste?" His voice was soft- he was clearly still wary of your exhaustion levels- and it spread warmth throughout your stomach. You nodded and crawled over to him. You leant into him a little as he took your slick covered fingers in his mouth. He hummed at the taste, playing it up a little for Daichi. "your pretty pussy tastes so good baby" You were feeling particularly soft and needy right now and Kuroo seemed pretty pleased when you leaned up to kiss him. Your kiss with Kuroo was deep and sincere, as if he was trying to tell you something. Daichi groaned at how pretty you both looked tangled up in eachother and it came out as more of a whine. Something in the air had changed and it had become painfully clear to him.

Daichi grinned as you crawled over to him, pulling him into an equally emotion fuelled kiss. This felt right. Your hand worked it's way through Bokuto's hair, giving it a tug which it was obvious he enjoyed by the muffled moan he gave around Daichi's cock. Daichi growled into your mouth and began to thrust harder into Bokuto's throat. You could hear Kuroo throwing praise at Bokuto by the bucket and coaxing him to cum. You decided to do the same with Daichi, knowing he was weak for your voice.

"Please cum, I want you to cum in Bokuto's mouth. Please Sir, I love it when you cum" you whimpered in his ear as if you were the one he was fucking and you knew you had the effect you wanted when the hand that wasn't occupied by Bokuto's hair wrapped around your neck. He pulled you close to his face and was careful not to squeeze.

"Kou, don't swallow" he said to Bokuto as he kept his rough pace with Bokuto's throat. "You, pretty girl, are gonna bend down to his level and take my cum directly from his mouth since you love my cum much" the growl of dominance in Daichi's voice was addicting, it made your stomach do flips. Daichi let go of your neck and focused back in on his orgasm. Every rut of his hips was accompanied by a muttered curse. "m'cumming" he moaned, holding Bokuto's head down on his cock. Daichis arms flexed and his head rolled back, making your stomach flutter. When he pulled out, Kuroo lifted Bokuto slightly so that you could crawl beneath him and open your mouth. Bokuto spat a little cum in your mouth and then leaned down to slot his lips against yours. You wrapped you legs around Bokuto's waist and clutched his hair in your fingers.

"So desperate" murmured Daichi who had moved around the bed so he could get a proper view of you and Bokuto swapping his cum between you. You swallowed down the cum and gave a satisfied grin. Every slam of Kuroo's cock inside Bokuto sent his own cock rutting against your slick folds. You whined at the friction of his cock sliding between your lips. Kuroo moved his hands back to Bokutos hips and Bokutos head dropped down to your neck, sucking a mark into the skin. The noises you made every time the head of his cock bumped your clit were swallowed by his mouth as he came back up to kiss you.

"fuck, you're so pretty" he moaned into the kiss. "I'm gonna cum, fuck I need to cum so bad. Tetsu please" Bokutos whines were becoming incomprehensible as he approached his orgasm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shot ropes of cum all over your bare stomach. It was a beautiful sight to see. Kuroo was pushed over the edge pretty soon after and he let out a gorgeous low groan as he emptied his balls inside Bokuto. Your body was getting warmer and the tingly, almost overwhelming sensation was rising to the surface. You felt as if you existed on a whole different plane of existence. Bringing this up to Daichi was the best decision you have ever made. You felt Daichi wipe the cum off of your stomach and when he was finished he swiped his fingers through your sopping pussy.

"You're so fucking wet. You're insatiable, huh?" he let out a chuckle from deep in his throat. "Bokuto, lay down"

You crawled on top of Bokuto, hovering your pussy above his thick cock. You lined him up and sank down on him. His cock stretched you perfectly and when he bottomed out you arched into him, burying your face in his neck. You whimpered into his skin at how good he felt inside you.

"You ready, baby?" you could feel the lust dripping from Daichi's voice as he pushed a lubed up finger into your asshole. You moaned pathetically as he pushed another finger in, prepping you for his cock.

"C'mon Daichi, she's squeezing me so tight, can't you go any faster" Bokuto was trying so hard not to rut his hips up into you. Daichi opened the lube again and squirted a generous amount on his hand and jerked himself a few times so that he was properly lubed up.

"I'm entering now" Daichi gave a small warning before pushing his fat cock past the rim of your tight little asshole. The stretch was foreign but not unwelcome. You were feeling unbelievably full and he was only half way in. You tried to verbalize the feeling in the pit of your stomach but you were basically speechless, unable to produce anything other than whines and broken moans of their names. You weren't sure if you could take them both all the way.

"How you feelin' babygirl?" he asked as he pushed himself three quarters of the way in. you reached back to claw at him to let him know that you were feeling full. It was a silent warning that you couldn't take much more. "easy baby, easy" he cooed, calming you down and rubbing your hips. "Just let me know if it gets too much okay?"

You nodded in response and your eyes rolled back into your head as he pushed the last of his cock inside you. You felt insanely full, it was a new sensation for you. They gave you a few moments to adjust in which all three men cooed praises at you, letting you know how much of a good girl you were for taking both cocks.

They started to set a decent pace inside you, alternating their thrusts so that you were never empty. Kuroo didn't think he could get any harder but watching all three of you become desperate, horny little messes had his head swimming. He waited until they set a more comfortable pace and you got a bit accustomed with the feeling before adding himself to the fray.

"You've got another hole for me to fill haven't you princess?" he asked, cocking his head at you. You obediently dropped your jaw and wasted no time in wrapping your lips around his perfect cock. Kuroo cursed as you took him deeper and thread a hand through your hair, opting to simply pet your head instead of harshly tugging. "such a perfect little mouth"

You were completely filled up and overwhelmed by the three men inside you. Their combined scents were making you dizzy, it was incredible. You attempted to bob your head on Kuroo's cock, desperate to make him feel good too, and you recieved an appropriative headpat in return. You couldn't do much else and your body was busy responding to Daichi and Bokuto. Both men were hitting deep spots inside you, chasing their own orgasms as well as yours. Their cocks sliding in and out of you felt like heaven. There was nothing in the world you wanted more in this moment that to be filled with their cum. Your velvet walls clenched and spasmed around their cocks, pulling them deeper and alerting them of your impending orgasm. Kuroo was still ridiculously sensitive after fucking Bokuto and it didn't take long for the tight constricting muscles of your throat to pull him over the edge. He pulled out of your mouth once he was finished and cupped your face in his hands, telling you how pretty you looked as you swallowed his cum. You were the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

"I'm gonna cum"you whimpered gripping Kuroo's arm.

"Do it Baby, please cum for us" whined Bokuto who was not far behind you. Daichi's grip on your hips was sure to bruise but you paid it no mind as your body shook with the sheer force of your orgasm. You felt like you were floatng and you never wanted to lose this feeling. Your walls felt impossibly tight as you gushed on their cocks and they both followed immediately after, gruntng as they filled you up with their hot cum. They rubbed at your skin to calm you down, both men careful not to move so much.

"You did such a good jb fr us babygirl, I'm so proud of you I love you so much" Daichi was the most vocal in calming you down and when you had finally returned to this plain of existence he gently lifted you off of their cocks sushing and whispering in your ear as you gasped at the sudden empty feeling. He asked Kuroo to get a damp cloth for him to clean up your mess. Bokuto crawled over and flopped down beside you and Daichi. He had a satisfied grin but looked as if he was gonna pass out any minute.

Kuroo returned with two tea towels and handed one to Daich you began to wipe up the mess on your thighs and dribbling out of you, apologising when he wiped at your sensitive pussy.

"I love you. You're my everything you know that? I mean it baby" he hummed happily as you buried your face in his neck and let him go ahead and clean you up. "My pretty girl, my angel. You're so perfect. You are truly the best sub I could ask for and I love to play with you" his voice was soft and comforting. He put the cloth aside and tilted your head upwards. "Do you need anything?" You shook your head and gripped onto him, wanting nothing more than to drift off to sleep shrouded in the warmth of big sexy buff men. You clung to Daichi as he settled himself against the pillows and shortly after an arm wrapped around you that you were positive belonged to Bokuto. You contently drifted off to sleep.

***

Daichi woke up feeling worn out but satisfied. He stretched and felt you curl into his side. He loved you so much his heart could burst. He smiled as he looked down at you, you looked content and happy. He looked past you to see Bokuto cuddled into your back, spooning you and his heart skipped a beat. He smoothed a hand through Bokuto's hair, careful not to wake him up. He noticed Kuroo was gone and got up just to check. His movement made you stir and wake up a bit

"Daichi?" your voice was so tired and small.

"Go back to sleep, baby" he chuckled kissing your forehead and walking downstairs to see Kuroo making breakfast.

"Hey"

"Hey"

There was a beat of comfortable silence before Kuroo spoke up.

"A line was crossed last night -and I'm   
not saying that's a bad thing- but we should talk about it" Daichi nodded in agreement, thinking back on how it felt to wake up in the same bed as Bokuto.

"Yeah, last night was more that just sex. Do you want me to wake them up?"

"Nah, I'll get them when I'm finished making breakfast, they need the rest. They'll probably be sore when they get up. Especially Y/N, her poor throat"

"yeah we should give them some time before we start talking" said Daichi stretching his arms back. "Don't burn the bacon" he teased, snapping Kuroo's attention away from his chest. He hoped you felt the same.

When you appeared at the kitchen door in Daichi's shirt with Bokuto following in just his boxers, The atmosphere felt peaceful and cozy like this was how it was always supposed to be.

"Thanks, Hot stuff" grinned Bokuto, taking a plate of food from Kuroo. You all sat at the table and scarfed down your food, as the previous nights activities left you starving.

"How are you?" asked Daichi, raising eyebrow at you as you finished your plate.

"Sore and exhausted," you leaned back your chair. All three men looked proud of themselves. "But so so good" you added with a satisfied smile.

"Atta girl" smirked Daichi, rubbing your thigh. Bokuto's voice filled the room and caused a somewhat tense silence.

"Are we dating now?"

You looked at Daichi, not wanting to  
admit that the thought of bringing them into your relationship made you happy. You thought about your genuine feelings for them and Kuroo spoke up.

"I actually wanted to talk about that because I like you, both of you just the same as I like Kou. Last night just really made that clear to me"

You were comforted by the fact that Daichi was smiling. You shyly nodded, heat rising in your cheeks. You couldn't stop a smile of your own from splitting across your face. The others seemed to have noticed too because Bokuto rested a hand on your thigh.

"so are we-?"

"Yes," there was a clear answer from everyone. The rest of breakfast was filled with giggling, chatting and date planning. You were quieter, opting to listen in on the boys' conversation instead. You were still tired and you couldn't quite shake the exhaustion.

"You okay, Princess?" asked Kuroo, "you seem out of it"

"can we go back to bed? I'm still tired"


End file.
